The Start of a Journey
by lenkachu
Summary: Summary: Three children from our world have been transported into the world of Pokemon! Follows the storyline of the games Pokemon Black and White. NxOC CherenxOC and ForeverAlone OC.
1. Virtual to Reality

So this is a new collaboration story between UnseenSilverWind, Lazura234, and myself.

Check them both out, would you?

Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon. Well, we have the games, but not the corporation~

* * *

Three children were sitting on the floor playing Pokemon in the middle of a bedroom.

"Ha! Take that, Alice!" A girl with long black hair yelled as she pressed some buttons on her DS.

"Ugh...Alexis..." A girl with short dark brown hair grimaced by the high pitch volume.

"Hey guys. Could one of you die already? I'm getting bored. Or, if you won't finish quickly, I'm going to go do one of the musicals." A boy with dark blue hair in a ponytail sighed as he watched the two girls battle.

"But Jason! I'm trying to kill her, but she won't die!" Alexis whined.

"But you always win..." Alice pouted.

"That's because you don't battle the wild pokemon in the tall grass." Jason pointed out.

"I only battle to catch them and make new friends." Alice replied.

Jason looked at Alice's screen. "No wonder you died."

"Eh?! Already!" Alice stared at her screen to find that her Serperior fainted.

"Hahaha! I'm the winner again! With the type disadvantage too! Isn't that right, my little Sammy?" Alexis showed off her Samurott on her screen.

"Ha..." Alice slumped.

"Hey. Do you think the life in the game is different than what we see from our screen?"

"Hm..Well I haven't really thought of that." Alice pondered.

"Oh my gawd. It would be so cool if we could go in the Pokemon universe, don't you think?" Alexis daydreamed.

Suddenly Alice's DS received an xtransceiver call.

"Huh?" Alice checked her screen and there was a message stating: Would you like to enter the world of pokemon?

"You guys." Alice called the two.

"Yeah, what?" Jason turned to face Alice.

"What now, Alice?" Alexis

"Do you guys know what this is?" Alice showed them her DS.

"Is it a DS?" Alexis asked sarcastically.

"Would you like to enter the world of Pokemon? What? I thought you couldn't receive text messages on the xtransceiver?"

"I thought so too! However this appeared on my xtransceiver!"

"Accept it, bro." Alexis peer pressured Alice by giving her a glare.

"Wha..but..."

"Just. Accept. The. Message. Now."

"Fine." Alice muttered as she accepted the message.

The room was immediately covered in smoke.

"What's happening?!" Alice panicked.

"Yes! We're going to the Pokemon universe!" Alexis yelled.

"... Is this for real?"

"Seems like it." Alexis confirmed.

"Ugh...should've listened to my brain than my gut." Alice

"Shouldn't have listened to Alexis in the first place, Alice."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Another explosion of smoke sounded through the room.

"I feel sleepy..." Alice fell to the ground.

"I'll take a nap too." Alexis yawned as she curled into a ball.

"What is this? Meh. Whatever. Too tired." Jason

The three fell asleep.

* * *

Light illuminated the room, vaporizing the smoke surrounding the three.

Alice grunted while sitting up, "Was that a dream?"

"We should be be checking where we are now."

"Hey, you guys." Alexis got their attention, "You might want to see what's outside the window."

The three stared out the window to find that the usual suburban area where they had lived was now a forest. A flock of pidoves suddenly flew past the window.

"Pidoves. Pokemon. We're in the Pokemon World." Jason confirmed.

"My goodness." Alice said in disbelief.

"Pidoves? That means we're in the Unova region! I'm coming for you, my Oshawotts!" Alexis dashed out of the room.

"Wait! Alexis!" Alice chased after her.

"How did we get here? It's not even remotely comprehensible." Jason muttered while following Alexis and Alice.

"Yes!" Alexis was now running around a clearing chasing pidoves.

"We really are here." Alice watched the pidoves landing on the trees.

"This is strange. Technically, its impossible to transport ourselves from our world to a never existing world." Jason walked into the house muttering to himself.

"Anything is possible now~!" Alexis yelled while spinning in circles with her arms raised over her head.

"Hey guys. Look what I found lying around the house." Jason came back holding something.

"Is that..." Alice turned.

"Yeah. Bags and our trainer cards. Also, in the closets, I found clothes." Jason handed each of them a bag.

"Least we have something of use while were somewhat stuck here...right?" Alice pointed out.

Alexis looked into her bag. "Aww. There aren't any Pokemon in the bags. Or pokedexes."

"Are there any town maps?" Alice asked.

"I found it!" Alexis pulled out a town map from her bag. "Uhh. It says we're near Nuvema Town."  
"Oh! We're in luck!" Alice happily clasped her hands."We can go to Nuvema and start our journey!"

"I'm coming to you, my Oshawott!" Alexis ran off towards the town.

"Wait for us!" Alice and Jason ran after her.

* * *

So, how'd you like it?

Was it wonderful? Do you love it?

Please review~


	2. Friends and Starters

Yaaay~ People read this!

Would love some reviews though...

Anyways, this is like my fourth collaboration story with Unseen and Lazura.

Sigh. That's a lot. We're so wonderful. I'm so modest. Yup.

On with the story!

Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon the company.

* * *

**Near Professor Juniper's lab...**

Black, White, Cheren and Bianca were having pokemon battles to test out their new starters, when they noticed Jason, Alexis, and Alice walking towards them.

"Um...who are you guys?" Black asked them.

"We just recently moved here." Alice answered.

"I'm Alexis!" She grinned at the group.

"Jason." Jason said nonchalantly.

"Finally, my name is Alice." Alice smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys. My name is Black." Black greeted them with a goofy smile.

White appeared behind Black, "My name is White."

"Cheren." Cheren stated as he pushed up his glasses.

"My name is Bianca!" chirped Bianca.

"We're off to see the professor." Black explained, "Since you guys don't seem to have any pokemon, you can go with us."

"Then let's go~!" Alexis dashed on ahead.

Jason and Alice sighed.

"Is she always like this?" Black and the others asked.

"Yes. This isn't even anywhere near how bad she can get though." Jason sighed.

By the time they all had made it to Professor Juniper's lab. Black, White, Cheren, and Bianca were each given a pokedex after checking their pokemon.

"Oh. Professor Juniper. Can you give these each of them a pokemon and a pokedex?" Black explained.

"Hm? Oh yes! You three happen to be in luck as I have some extra pokemon I received." Juniper reassured the trio.

"Yeah!" The group said with glee.

"So. Do you three know which pokemon you'd like?" Juniper asked while fetching the pokeballs and pokedexes.

"Oshawott!" Alexis eagerly replied.

"Same here please." Jason asked.

"Snivy, and thank you." Alice thanked.

"It was no problem." Juniper smiled, "And here are your pokemon and pokedex."

Juniper handed the three their starters and pokedexes. They walked out of the lab and stood outside the building.

"Before we head out to route 1," Alexis had an idea. "I say we battle!" Alexis's Oshawott was sent out immediately.

"Osha~!" Oshawott agreed.

"Eh?" Alice stared.

"Oh god. We know who's going to win this anyways." Jason groaned.

"You know me so well." Alexis triumphantly said.

"Let's just head to route 1." Alice gestured.

"No! Battle first!" Alexis argued.

"You can have your battle after we've all gone through route 1." Jason then pointed out, "Black and the others are already ahead of us."

"What?! Let's go now!" Alexis dashed off with her Oshawott in her arms.

"Wait! Alex! Professor Juniper's going to tell us how to catch Pokemon!" Alice yelled after Alexis.

"Fine fine. Hurry up! I want to get my battle!" Alexis whined.

"Alright, professor. Please tell us how to catch Pokemon." Jason requested.

Professor Juniper began, "So you walk into the tall grass..."

Alexis, Alice, and Jason separated and went off to catch their own Pokemon after Professor Juniper explained how to catch pokemon.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

The grass rustled to reveal a Patrat!

Alice sent out snivy, "Snivy!"

"Sni~"

"O-Okay...now use tackle!" Alice alerted Snivy.

Snivy tackled the Patrat, however the Patrat growled at Snivy only to weaken the attack. Alice finally threw a pokeball at the Patrat.

The pokeball wobbled three times and finally Alice had caught her first pokemon.

"Yeah! I got another friend!" Alice released Patrat.

"Chi~" cried the Patrat looking a bit worried.

"Don't worry! With you, Snivy, and me, we can do our best!" Alice happily said as she picked up the Patrat.

"Sni~!" Snivy agreed.

* * *

**Jason's POV:**  
"Oh. There's a lady in the grass. I think she's the one that will give me a potion if I talk to her."

"Is your Pokemon's HP alright? When your Pokemon's HP decreases while you're on the road, it can be a big problem. So I'll give you this. Put it in your bag's medicine case."

Jason obtained a Potion! "Oh yay free potion." He said, stuffing the potion in his bag.

"When your Pokemon's HP decreases, they no longer have the energy to fight. So, don't push your Pokemon too hard, and let them rest often."

"Alright. That was... informative. Thank you." Jason replied, backing away slowly. "So. If I remember correctly, if I walk through grass, Pokemon will appear. So let's-."

The grass revealed a Lillipup!

"What? Oh. Well. Go Samuraii! Uhm. Your move set is tackle and tail whip, so use tail whip!"

_Lillipup's defence fell._

_Lillipup used growl._

_Samuraii's attack fell._

"Samuraii, use tackle!"

The fight continued until Lillipup's HP was in the red zone.

"Alright, now a Pokeball! Please let it be caught."

The ball shook once, twice, thrice, and dinged.

_You caught a Lillipup! Would you like to name your pokemon?_

"Yes. Uhm. I guess I'll call you Daffodil. Since you're a girl and all. And look like a flower. I wonder if the others are already at the next town. Eh. It's alright. They can wait for a while. More training!"

* * *

**Alexis's POV:**  
"Oh, where are all the strong Pokemon?" Alexis sighed. "At least you've gained a couple levels, Sammy."

"Osha~" Sammy grinned and patted her scalchop.

"Might as well train a bit more."

With that said, Alexis began running around the tall grass looking for Pokemon.

"Where are you, my little Pokemon?"

Suddenly, a wild Patrat appeared and the wild encounter song played.

"My gawd. Where is that coming from?" Alexis looked around to find that the music was coming from the Pokedex in her pocket. "That makes so much sense. Go, Sammy!"

"Oshawott!"

"Use Tackle!"

_Sammy lunged towards Patrat. Patrat was hit!_

"Hey, Pokedex. Is the battle narrative necessary?"

_Yes._

"...Okay..."

_Patrat used Growl! Sammy's attack was lowered!_

"Use water gun!"

_Patrat was hit with a spray of water! Patrat's HP is in the red!_

"Welp. I don't have a second pokemon, so I guess I'll catch you. Pokeball go!"

The pokeball shook three times and pinged.

_You caught a Patrat! Would you like to name your Pokemon?_

"I'll name you Red Eyes. You know, from Guardian Signs? Oh, well. Let's go power up, Red Eyes!"

"Patrat!"

* * *

**~Time travel~**

Eventually, the three met up near the end of Route 1.

"Alright! Can we battle now?" Alexis whined.

Alice sighed. "Fine. I'll battle you."

The trainer battle music started playing.

_Pokemon Trainer Alexis challenged you to a battle!_

"Ehh?! Where's that coming from?!" Alice looked around, extremely confused.

"Oh, that's from the Pokedex." Alexis explained. "I call him Dexter."

"I don't know what to say."

"Anyways, let's get this battle started! Go, Sammy!"

_Alexis sent out Sammy! LV7_

_Alice sent out Patrat! LV6_

Alexis stared at Alice's Patrat. "Wait. You seriously caught a Patrat?"

"Yeah...what's wrong with that?" Alice asked.

"I got one, too." Alexis facepalmed.

"Okay..." Alice just subconsciously agreed.

_Alice's turn_

_Fight/Bag/Run/Pokemon_  
_Fight_  
_Tackle_

_Patrat tackled Sammy!_

"Hey! Don't tackle my baby!"

"IT'S A BATTLE!" Alice yelled.

"Then use something that doesn't hurt my baby!"

"My gosh..." Alice rolled her eyes.

_Alexis's turn_

_Fight/Bag/Run/Pokemon_  
_Fight_  
_Water Gun_

_Patrat was hit with a spray of water!_

_Critical Hit! Patrat fainted!_

_Oshawott grew to LV8!_

"Oh my god! Patrat!" Alice ran over to her fainted Patrat.

"Alice. Did you train it at all?" Jason asked.

"Once. Snivy five times." sniffled Alice.

"No wonder."

"I'm Sorry Patrat!" Alice hugged her Patrat.

"Pat.."

_Alice sent out Snivy! LV7_

"Oh gawd no! Type advantage!"

_Alexis withdrew Oshawott and sent out Patrat! LV6_

_Alice's turn_

_Fight/Bag/Run/Pokemon_  
_Fight_  
_VIne Whip_

_A vine extended out of Snivy's fleur-de-lis shaped collar and hit Patrat!_

_Alexis's turn_  
_Fight/Bag/Run/Pokemon_  
_Fight_  
_Bite_

_Patrat lunged forward, grabbed Snivy with his mouth and flung Snivy in a random direction._

"Sni!"

"Snivy! Do your best!" Alice cheered.

"Oh no you don't! Patrat, use Bite again!"

_Patrat grabbed Snivy again, and flung her in a random direction._

_Snivy fainted._

_Trainer Alexis won the battle!_

"But how?!" Alice yelled.

"Speed factor." Alexis answered.

"Hey Alice. You have to rush to the pokemon center or something like that." Jason reminded her. "How do the game mechanics work anyways?"

"Meh. We'll just go with you to the next town and battle your wild pokemon for you." Alexis grinned.

"Alright then." Alice called back her pokemon into their pokeballs.

The trio headed towards the next town.

* * *

Alice Lark  
Team: Snivy(female)  
Appearance: short dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, wears green short sleeved blouse, and denim blue capris. blue tennis shoes. 5'1", 14 years old.  
Personality: Tranquil. Mostly talks around her friends. Even though her team is weak, she still roots for them.

Jason Jiang.  
Team: Oshawott (male)  
Appearance: Medium length hair. For a guy. Keeps it tied back in a ponytail. Wears a light blue tank top with cargo shorts. Black and blue tennis shoes. Prefers a skateboard to a bicycle. 14, 5'4", dark blue hair with blue eyes.  
Personality: Calm and collected, usually the thinker and tactician. Can get a little crazy when his favorite pokemon are injured. Doesn't like to leave it up to luck and chance to win battles, so he trains his pokemon to become strong so they won't get hurt.

Alexis Evans  
Team: Oshawott (female)  
Appearance: Long black hair. Light blue eyes. Black and white sneakers. Black and gray striped t-shirt. Black jeans. 5'5" 14 years old.  
Personality: She's very immature and likes using her pokemon to pull pranks on her friends. She loves all her pokemon but her Oshawott is her baby. Sometimes she rushes into a battle and fights carelessly. However, when she takes her time to think, she can come up with strategic plans.

* * *

First chapter over!

Review your thoughts on our story!

Follow or Favorite if you enjoyed!

If you can guess who's going to end up with who, you'll get a prize~

PRIZES. YES. WONDERFUL PRIZES.

Laters bros.


End file.
